


Puerile

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Immaturity, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is not as mature as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puerile

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #13 (Fun With Language) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> Fun with Language: "Very sorry to knock you up, Watson". Take a line from the original Canon that may have a drastically different meaning now, either from its Victorian origin or that means something different in another English-speaking locale such as the U.S., Canada or Australia, and run with it!

_Dammit._

John could handle pages of LOLs from strangers poking fun at his little mistake before he finally caught and edited it. He could deal with Greg's team sniggering behind his back—nothing new there, anyway.

But he definitely wasn't in the mood for _this_. He thought the British Government was above juvenile innuendo, but here was evidence to the contrary.

_Note to self: Don't read a slew of Doyle's stories in one go and then write your blog post on four hours' sleep._

John knew that Mycroft knew that “ejaculation” was a Doyle favorite that used to mean “exclamation” in his era. _Go on you tosser_ , John inwardly snarled, _just bloody get on with it_.

Mycroft's face and voice achieved a new level of smugness. “My my, Doctor. I knew my little brother's skills at deduction impressed you—I just didn't realize they impressed you that much.”


End file.
